


The Apple to My Pie

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Series: Fall Fic Fest [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Snack - Freeform, apple picking, whiney dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: During a nice fall day you drag Dean along to pick apples, at first he protests but after the promise of you baking him as many pies as he wants, he shuts his piehole. (Fall Prompts: Apple-Picking & Baking)





	The Apple to My Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings. Additionally, this was written for @spngenrebingo on Tumblr.

“So, let me get this straight, you woke me up at the crack of dawn to pick up some fruit?” Dean questioned, his voice still thick with sleep as you parked the impala.

“No, we woke up at the crack of dawn to pick apples, now come on you grumpy gus or all the best apples will be gone by the time we get there!” You smiled, pecking his cheek as you grabbed a few baskets from the backseat and headed for the orchard’s check-in booth. Dean followed behind shortly, grumbling under his breath as the two of you made your way down the rows of trees.

“Alright, you want to make sure the apple you’re going to pick as no soft spots or wormholes. So before you pick it, make sure you take a good look at it.” Handing Dean a basket, you pressed a kiss to his nose as he let out a sigh. “And make sure you don’t pick any green ones, I’ll be a few trees away so if you need help don’t be afraid to ask.”

“Yeah yeah, I got it, no worms, no softies and no green. Let’s hurry up and start so we can get back home and relax.” He huffed. Rolling your eyes you ignored him and headed a few trees down to start picking. Nearly an hour later you’d filled a whole basket and was working on filling another, while Dean barely had half a basket and had yet to stop complaining. 

“It’s getting hot, can we go home yet?” He sighed, dropping another apple into his basket. 

“Dean could you quit whining please, you’re a grown man and right now you sound like a child.” 

“But I want to go home, I’m tired and this is boring.” Tossing another apple in the basket you let out an annoyed sigh.

“If you can finish picking apples without so much as another peep, I swear I’ll bake you as many pies as you want.” A smile tugged at your lips as you watched his eyes shoot up to meet yours. 

“That a promise?” He smirked dropping his basket, moving to wrap an arm around your waist, “Because now that you’ve said it, you can’t take it back.”

Your hands settled on top of his as you leaned back into his embrace, “I’m painfully aware, but if it means I can get some peace and quiet I’ll do anything.” A soft kiss tickled the back of your neck as he pulled away.

“Anything you say?” His eyebrow lifted as a suggestive look crossed his face, but you were quick to playfully shove him away. 

“God, you’re insatiable!” Grabbing an empty basket you tossed it into his hands, “Go finish picking apples before I decide to leave you here.” 

“You got it sarge.” He smiled, giving you a stiff salute as he started picking apples again. Seemingly within no time he had finished fillings his baskets and marched over to you proudly, “Come on slowpoke, we gotta get these puppies back to the bunker so you can start baking.”

Picking up your baskets you playfully ran into him, “If you think I’m peeling and cutting his apples all by myself you’ve got another thing coming. All you boys are helping, especially you.”

By the end of the night, Dean was practically chomping at the bit for pie, it had taken the four of you a while to peel and chop the apples, so by the time you pulled the pies out of the oven it was time for bed. You had ushered him to bed with promises of pie for breakfast and plenty of cuddles to make up for it. 

In the middle of the night, you rolled over attempting to snuggle into Dean. Instead, you found his spot cold and empty, sighing you tossed your covers off and made your way to the kitchen to find Dean digging into one of the fresh pies. Clearing your throat you smiled as he jumped, turning to face you. 

“Just couldn’t wait until the morning huh?” Keeping your voice stern you made your way toward him, “Anything to say for yourself, Mr. Winchester?” 

“Your pies are so good, I couldn’t wait until the morning?” He smiled sheepishly, as you pulled the plate of pie and his fork from his hands. 

“Is that so? Well, then I guess I’ll just have to have a piece too then.” Laughing you pressed a kiss to his lips, “Come on De, maybe once we finish this late-night snack, maybe I’ll let you have another.” 

Giving him a wink you turned, heading for your room with Dean trailing close behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys as I said before leaving feedback is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try to reblog and leave a comment!


End file.
